<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Professional Pride by Amanita_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571718">[Podfic] Professional Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta)-Freeform, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride, Shrunkyclunks, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is having a very good day, until he turns around and finds himself face-to-face with Captain America.</p>
<p>“Oh shit,” he blurts before he can stop himself, and Captain America blinks at him. “Hey, hi, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Here, at New York’s Pride parade, surrounded by thousands of happy screaming people wearing rainbows and sometimes not much else. What is he doing here? Is he on guard duty or something? Was he just on a mission and happened to be passing by on his way back?</p>
<p>He’s in uniform but with the cowl loose around his neck, so when he rubs the back of his head it fluffs up his matted hair. “I, uh. I saw one of your–temporary tattoos?” Captain fucking America says, like it’s a question.</p>
<p>[Podfic of "Professional Pride," written by galwednesday]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Professional Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445">Professional Pride</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday">galwednesday</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

<a href="https://postimages.org/"></a>
</p>
<p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445">Professional Pride</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday">galwednesday</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a> </p>
<p><strong>Cover Art:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a> </p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 4:25 </p>
<p> <strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/professional-pride/Professional%20Pride.mp3">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you galwednesday for writing this fun and lovely fic and for having blanket permission to podfic.</p>
<p>This podfic was recorded  for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Cover Art First," in which sunlightsymphony created the lovely cover art, and then I went hunting for fic that fit it. </p>
<p>If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445">original fic</a> and leave kudos or a comment for the author!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>